PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - DISSEMINATION COMPONENT An essential part of any database designed as a central resource for a community is dedicated user support to provide documentation and training and reach out to the scientific community to promote the use of the resource and gather user feedback. The specific aims of the Dissemination Component are to (1) provide training and user support. We will provide training and assistance to our users in a variety of ways, including maintenance of online user documentation, presentation of training workshops and demonstrations, and one- on-one assistance via a ?help desk?. We will (2) expand access and dissemination. We will add new ways to communicate with and include the community of developmental biologists and gene expression analysts in the evolution and progress of the GXD resource.